The present invention is generally directed to hemostatic compositions and methods employing the same, the delivery of agents into or unto wounds and/or body cavities, and more particularly to a composition and method for controlling bleeding at wound sites through the formation of an in situ obstruction to blood flow.
One of the major causes of death is uncontrolled loss of blood due to traumatic injury, accidental or otherwise. The blood loss may be internal or external and, when not restricted or controlled quickly, can be fatal. It is, therefore, critical to restrict, arrest, or control blood loss by managing a wound by, for example, creating a physical obstruction. Various prior art methods and compositions disclose the medical use of hydrogen peroxide as an antiseptic for wounds and/or hemostasis-promoting agent, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,567, as a vapor for the dispersal or creation of a gel, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,501, for stimulation action of hydrogen peroxide in fibroblast proliferation and its application in wound dressing. However, none rely on the interaction between catalase and hydrogen peroxide to drive a foam or other substance into a wound space or other body cavity.